Snipetron Vandal
The Snipetron Vandal is the Vandal version of the Snipetron, sporting better characteristics in magazine size and reload speed, but sacrifices and damages in order to boost its damage. This weapon can be sold for Acquisition This weapon was awarded as a special-edition reward for killing 20 Informers in the Informant Event, complete with a free weapon slot and a pre-installed Orokin Catalyst. The blueprint and parts were formerly a reward from the Sixth Season of Sorties; they can now be found as an Invasion reward. All components can be traded, although players must have a Mastery Rank of at least 5 to acquire the blueprint. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *High damage – effective against armor. *Second highest critical chance of all sniper rifles, behind normal Snipetron, Rubico, and Vectis Prime. *Innate 3 meter Punch Through. *High accuracy. *Moderately high reload speed. *Zooming in increases headshot damage by +25% at 2.5x zoom or +50% at 6x zoom. *Has a polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Tied with uncharged Lanka for the second lowest base damage of all sniper rifles, behind Snipetron and Rubico. **Low and damage – less effective against shields and health. *Second lowest status chance of all sniper rifles, behind Snipetron and Rubico. *High recoil. *Small magazine size. *Draws from the rare sniper ammo pool. *Inaccurate beyond short range when fired from the hip. Comparisons: Notes *Originally came pre-installed with its own Orokin Catalyst and its own weapon slot. *The Snipetron Vandal requires 3 shots to activate its shot combo counter, giving it a 1.5x damage bonus on the third shot, a 2.0x damage bonus after 9 shots, and a 2.5x damage bonus after 27 shots. Tips *This weapon is great for headshots and very useful against the Grineer. *When aiming, try to line up your shot before zooming, then zoom, adjust for error, and fire. This may take some practice getting used to, but it's much easier and faster than firing from the hip or zooming haphazardly. *Carry a good melee or close-range sidearm to engage foes at close range, since the Snipetron Vandal is inefficient and difficult to use properly at this distance. *Unlike the Snipetron, the Vandal variant is able to use a level 4 to obtain 8 shots per magazine (25% of 6 is 1.5; any more would be wasted due to rounding up). **With a level 4 Magazine Warp and level 3 (equaling 25% and 20% respectively), you are able to get 9 rounds per magazine. This is because multiple mods of the same type stack additively, rather than cumulatively. *As a general note, ammo consumption should not be too big of an issue as long as players make full use of their abilities and melee weapons in conjunction with Snipetron Vandal. *With maximized and you have a 48.44% chance of landing one critical hit, with a 35.16% chance to land 2 critical hits and a 16.41% chance to not land a critical hit at all. *Use the mod to greatly relieve the low total ammo and ammo drop chance for sniper rifles. Media CorpusSnipe.jpg|This is what the zoom-HUD looks like in Corpus Snipers. Warframe_2013-07-08_20-13-13-04.png|Taken by XLighterShadowX Snipetronvandal.png Snipetron V2.png SnipetronVandalDarthmufin.png 2015-03-28_00001.jpg|Snipertron vandal updated 2015 (tkaw) Warframe Snipetron Vandal Lets_Max_(Warframe)_116_-_Snipetron_Vandal Warframe My Updated Snipetron Vandal Setup 3x Forma Patch History *Mastery Rank increased from 0 to 5 *Status chance increased 15% to 16% *Critical chance increased from 25% to 28% *'Conclave': Reduced the headshot damage of the Vulkar series, Snipetron series and Vectis series in Conclave. *Fire rate increased from 1.5 to 2 *First level zoom +10% Damage replaced with +30% Head Shot Damage *Second level zoom 15% Damage replaced with +50% Head Shot Damage *Snipetron Vandal Blueprint is now tradable. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron Vandal. *Fixed an issue that caused the Snipetron to skip reload animations. *'Conclave:' Reduced the damage of the Snipetron series in PvP. *'Conclave:' The Snipetron weapon series is now available in PvP. *'Buff:' **Added 3 puncture depth. **Increased damage from 125 to 150. **Reduced reload time from 4s to 3.5s. *Fixed issue with Shock Camo skin not working on Snipetron Vandal. *Updated reload sound effects for Snipetron Vandal. *Updated fire sounds for Snipetron Vandal. *Revisions to Snipetron Vandal sounds. * Updated Snipetron Vandal sound FX. }} See also *Snipetron, the original counterpart of this weapon. *Lanka, a weapon that uses the model of the original Snipetron. ru:Снайптрон Вандал de:Snipetron Vandal fr:Snipetron Vandal Category:Vandal Category:Event Reward Category:Sniper Rifle Category:Primary Weapons Category:Corpus Category:Update 8 Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Semi-Automatic Category:Invasion Reward